


Shades of Red

by letsgobethots



Category: RWBY
Genre: Abuse, Domestic Violence, F/M, Past Abuse, Past Blake Belladonna/Adam Taurus, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 08:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16512632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsgobethots/pseuds/letsgobethots
Summary: Blake is getting ready to hijack a train full of dust cargo. As she waits for her partner to join her, she thought of the moments that led her to this moment.





	Shades of Red

**Forever Fall was always beautiful. The everlasting crimson leaves were a beautiful sight to see. It didn’t matter what time of the year it was. But then again, Blake was always attracted to red. This forest has been her home ever since she left Menagerie to fight alongside Adam in the White Fang. She missed her parents and her home, but to call them and return would be seen as a betrayal. After all, they abandoned the cause. She was always reminded of their disloyalty. A gust of cold wind blew throughout the forest, sending red leaves flying everywhere. Blake had been walking for hours until she arrived at the clearing Adam instructed for her to wait in. She sat down on the boulder and watched the leaves fall gracefully.**

**Blake sighed and touched her cat ears, the trait that marks her as a Faunus. Slowly she drew the ribbon over her head and concealed them in a simple bow. Life used to be simpler. A small smile formed on her face but fell faster than it came. She never thought she would matter. Not in the White Fang, not to anyone besides her parents. Everything changed when she met Adam. Not in the way every girl feels whenever they get the smallest affection from a boy. Adam made her feel like she alone could solve all the discrimination the Faunus were forced to face. He was a sign of change. Blake fell under his enchantment from the second they met.**

_She got up early to sneak into the protest happening within the city. Her parents believe it's too dangerous for her to go on her own, but Blake always loved the energy the Faunus radiated during protests. She wanted to belong in this group without being protected by her parents or guards. She’ll get in trouble as soon as she gets caught, but it was always worth it. She doesn’t want to be a face amongst the crowd, she wants to be the voice the humans will listen to. She doesn't want violence or hatred, she just wants to go to restaurants without being judged. Faunus filled city square as they protested against all the restaurants and shops that refused to take their service. The human shopkeepers were on the other side of the square, shouting and threatening the Faunus. Blake shoved her way to the front of the line. For a fifteen-year-old, she was very swift. The police had shown up at this point, but Blake was only getting started. She held up a sign that someone handed to her and joined the chant, “WE ARE PEOPLE TOO!”_

_“Get lost, animals!” the shopkeepers shouted back, throwing rocks and trash at them. Blake instinctively jumped out of the way, but she ran into someone in the process and they both fell down._

_“Hey, watch it!” the man responded as he shoved Blake away. “What’s a human doing here?” The angry man reached to his side and gripped the handle of his sword. “Don’t you think you’ve done enough damage already?”_

_“What are you talking about? I’m not a human!” Blake responded when the man shoved her. He narrowed his eyes at her as he looked her up and down. Blake's forehead was bleeding, she hit it against the pavement when she fell._

_“You don’t look like a Faunus to me,” he responded with a raised eyebrow. Blake reached up to her head and felt her cat ears covered in silk. She must have slept with her bow on and not realized it as she got dressed for the rally. Slowly, she removed the ribbon and let it float in her palm. The man seemed to relax once he saw her cat ears. If anything, he seemed more interested in her. “Why do you hide who you are? Are you ashamed of being a Faunus?”_

_“I don’t,” Blake responded, letting the ribbon fall on the floor," I'm not." He didn’t seem convinced. She picked up her sign and turned to face the people that were shouting at her and her people. The crowd seemed to get rowdier and soon they were charging forward and attacking the shopkeepers and their buildings, tearing them down with their bare hands. Suddenly, someone fired a weapon in the air. Everyone crouched down on the floor to hide from the bullets but more began running away, causing panic as they ran over each other to get into safety. Blake had her hands clamped over her cat ears. They were still ringing from the gunshots._

_“Everyone down!” a policeman shouted as more joined his side. “You are all under arrest for destruction of property and disruption of peace!” People began shouting in protest. Some began getting up and tried to flee, but the police shot them down._

_“No!” Blake shouted as she stood up. “We don’t want any violence! Please, let us go. We only want equality.”_

_“I said stay down!” the policeman shouted back. More Faunus were being shot down as they fled the scene. Blake ran over to help an injured Faunus when she saw a gun aimed at her. She braced for the impact but never felt it. When she opened her eyes, everyone was staring at her. She was a few feet away from where she was previously standing. People around her began whispering and pointing at her. The policeman growled at her and shouted, “Get her!”_

_Blake felt someone grab her arm. She was ready to start fighting when she saw it was the man she stumbled into earlier. “Run!” he shouted at her and began dragging her through the crowd of people. Blake could barely keep up as they ended up in a forest covered in red leaves._

_“Stop!” she wheezed, falling to her knees. It was difficult to breathe. She still felt eyes on her, still hear the whispers about her. “Please. Stop. I can’t breathe.” The man helped her sit up and stayed with her until she calmed down. “What happened? How was I not shot?”_

_“You unlocked your semblance. You seem like a natural fighter, I thought you would’ve known what it is by now. You’re old enough to train, aren’t you?”_

_“What? What’s a semblance?” Blake asked in curiosity. The man raised an eyebrow at her. “My parents keep me hidden. They don’t like me being involved in the protests unless I have guards to protect me. They refuse to let me train, they don’t want me to be a part of any violence.”_

_“Violence is the only way humans will listen. How are you supposed to defend yourself if you’re not trained?” Blake shrugged. The man laid his weapon to his side and sat across from Blake. “Your semblance is a unique ability that helps you defend yourself. You should train. Even if it is in secret, you need to learn to protect yourself and others.”_

_“Yeah, well it seems you can do that with that sword,” she pointed out. The man simply chuckled and held his katana in his hand like a prized possession. Blake suddenly realized she was alone in a forest with a man she didn’t know. “I should return home. I’m here with my parents doing business in Vale, but I’m not from this area.” She stood up quickly, something the man noticed easily._

_“Nervous?” he teased as he joined her side. “I’ll walk you there. How are you going to get out of this forest? It’s crawling with Grimm. I’ll protect you.”_

_“Who says I need protection?” she responded in irritation. He simply chuckled and shook his head at her._

_“Your lack of weapon says enough, dear.” He began walking. Blake had no choice but to follow him._

_“Aren’t you a little young to have a deadly weapon?” Blake asked curiously._

_“Aren’t you a little young to be in a riot without adult supervision?” he retorted, a glean in his deviant eyes._

_“I’m fifteen! I can take care of myself,” she grumbled, crossing her arms angrily. He laughed at her outburst._

_“And I’m nineteen, perfectly capable of owning a weapon and mastering it.” The continued to walk in silence. Blake was dying to ask for his name, but since he wanted to play games, she would do the same. “Why are your parents doing business in Vale? Where are you from?”_

_“My dad is helping establish a branch of the White Fang here. I’m from Menagerie. My parents let me tag along, but ‘only to sightsee.’ They don’t think I’m old enough to be involved. I think they’re just scared I’ll get hurt.” Blake shook her head, remembering that she did get hurt in the riot. She almost got shot. Her parents will throw a fit if they ever found out._

_“Well, no revolution has happened without violence. If we want to change how humans treat us, we need to take drastic actions.” Blake only sighed in response. They reached city limits. She lost her bow in the riot and felt self-conscious as the man guided her throughout the city. “I thought you weren’t trying to hide your Faunus traits?”_

_“I’m not!” she exclaimed as she shoved past him. The man chased after her, grabbing her arm to stop her from walking away. “I’m from an island that’s filled with Faunus, I’ve never been surrounded by so many humans. My parents make me wear the bow in public so I can be safe when traveling. Forgive me if I’m not used to all the unnecessary attention.”_

_“I wasn’t giving you any attention.” Blake stopped and stared at the man. “That's not - never mind what I said. Look, just tell me where you’re staying and we can go on our separate ways.” Blake rolled her eyes but gave him the address. They arrived shortly to the front door, but of course, it was locked. “Don’t you have a key?”_

_“The point of sneaking out is so people won’t find out I was trying to leave. Going out the front door would result in my parents knowing I was leaving.” She sighed in exasperations and knocked on the door. The man rolled his eyes, a hand casually resting on his sword._

_“You know you can give a simple ‘thank you.’ After all, I did save you from the police and I brought you back to your home.” Blake turned around to face him as he was leaving, barely hearing the noise coming from the other side of the door._

_“Why do you have to act like a jerk?” she growled as he walked away. The man turned away, eyes flashing in rage. The door opened as soon as the door opened._

_“Blake? Where have you been?” her dad called out. The man’s attention shifted and he now stared at the large Faunus standing in the doorway. Recognition flashed in his face and he dropped to his knee._

_“High Leader Ghira Belladonna,” the man spoke respectfully, keeping his head bowed. Blake’s small moment of rage seemed to dwindle down. The man looked up and stared at the young woman he was escorting. “You must be Blake Belladonna, his daughter. I had no idea. It is truly an honor to have brought you here.” She restrained herself from rolling her eyes._

_“Young man, what are you talking about?” Ghira demanded. “Blake, you owe your mom and I an explanation.” Blake hung her ears in shame._

_“We found each other in the boycott, your grace,” the man revealed. “The peaceful protest turned violent and I helped your daughter escape. Of course, I didn’t know this was your daughter and she failed to mention it to me as I offered to walk her home so she would arrive safely.”_

_“Blake?” a softer voice called out. A woman with similar cat ears like Blake walked out. “Blake, you’re hurt! Come here, let’s get you cleaned up.” The younger cat Faunus was dragged inside as Ghira asked what the man’s name was. She barely caught his last words as her mom shoved her inside._

_“My name is Adam Taurus and it is an honor to serve under your guidance.”_

**Blake’s ear twitched as the leaves rustled. Someone was approaching her. She kept her gaze at the falling leaves even when the person stopped near her. “Blake, it’s time.” She shut her eyes briefly before turning to face her partner, giving him a slight nod in response.**

_Her stay in Vale was extended. She was allowed to roam the city without supervision again. Her mother strictly wanted two guards on her, but Blake refused to even leave her room when they punished her for joining the boycott. Kali gave in and let her teenage daughter travel freely as long as she had her bow on. Blake spent most of her time in the library, reading an endless amount of books. Sometimes she snuck into boycotts and protests but left as soon as anything even hinted of turning violent. She didn’t want her parents to assign guards to her. Still, she enjoyed reading in the terrace of the local cafe with a cup of tea._

_“Isn’t royalty suppose to be surrounded by guards? Who's going to protect you?” Blake jumped when someone sat in the seat in front of her. She placed her book aside and glared at the man in front of her._

_“Adam,” she greeted in distaste. “I am not royalty.” Adam chuckled and waived the waiter over and ordered a cup of coffee. The waiter seemed reluctant to serve Adam, eyeing his horns suspiciously, but Adam had placed his sword in a visible place. The waiter didn’t cause a scene if the Faunus was armed. Blake shook her head and resumed reading._

_“You should be treated like royalty. Your father is our leader.” When the waiter returned, Adam ordered another thing off the menu, simply to annoy the waiter by having him return to the kitchen to serve the Faunus his order._

_“I’m nothing special. Nobody knows who I am, I’m just a shadow.” Adam drank his coffee. They sat in silence for a long time before snatched Blake’s book away so her focus would only be on him. “Hey!”_

_“Why haven’t you told your parents that you unlocked your semblance?” he questioned, shoving the book away from her reach. She narrowed her amber eyes at him._

_“That’s none of your business," she scoffed as she crossed her arms. "How do you even know that? I haven’t seen you since the day of the riot.” She sipped her tea calmly, debating if she still wanted to be near Adam. Frankly, she didn't know him enough to trust him._

_“I asked your father about training you," Adam admitted with a shrug. "He took me in on the Vale committee establishing the White Fang branch here. He was very grateful that I kept you safe and offered to give me a position. He talks about you a lot. He is very proud of who you are.” Blake felt her cheeks heat up. “He doesn’t think you will ever be ready to fight. What I think he means is that he’s not ready to let you fight. After all, you told me how protective they are. They don’t want to lose you, Blake.”_

_“Shut up,” she shouted, storming out of the cafe. Adam chased after her, ignoring the shouts from the waiter who asked for the money they owed. Blake felt Adam following her. “Don’t talk about me as if you know who I am. You don’t even know me.” It didn’t take much for Adam to grab her and stop her from running away._

_“Blake, please, I meant no disrespect. I’ve been trying to find you for days to tell you something. I want to help you train.” Blake stopped and turned to face the bull Faunus. “I know you want to. I saw how you looked at my sword. You have the heart of a natural born fighter.”_

_“My parents would never approve.” She didn’t want to admit that over the past weeks, she has been thinking about what it would be like to fight like a warrior._

_“They don’t have to know. There’s no one watching you right now. I can train you in secret until you’re ready to tell your parents.” Blake’s eyes twinkled in curiosity. Adam could see the twitch in her hidden ears as she thought it over._

_“I don’t know who you are. Why should I trust you?”_

_“Please, don’t think so low of me. That’s an insult. I am offering to give you something that will protect you when no one else can. I mean no harm, Blake.” She still looked hesitant. “Give it a week. If you don’t like it, then we’ll go our separate ways and I’ll never bother you again.” Blake gave him a slight nod._

**“Okay,” she answered in a small voice. Together, they ran through Forever Fall, leaves flying past them. They were in unison like always. They are the perfect pair. Blake and Adam stopped at the edge of the cliff, looking down at the upcoming train.**

_Swords clashed against each other in the Forever Fall. Adam didn’t live in the city. He had a camp base on the edge of the forest where he preferred to stay. He didn't like being so close to humans. Blake held Gambol Shroud tightly as Adam encircled her as a predator does to a prey. “Well, you’ve certainly improved. And to think you were ready to chicken out after one little cut.”_

_“You wish I’d chicken out,” Blake responded with a smirk, blood dripping from her mouth. Both of their aura levels were low. Weapons were only used to block at this point in their training, not to attack. Adam charged at her. Using her semblance, now improved and growing stronger by the day, she sidestepped him and kicked him down. Adam took the opportunity to bring her down with him. Blake collapsed on top of him, their swords falling out of their grasps as they held each other._

_“We’ve been at this for months, when will you accept that I will always be better?” Adam teased as they laughed at their collapse, holding Blake’s head in his hand. He lightly brushed his fingers against her cat ears. Blake shook her head, letting her hair fall over her shoulder and land on Adam’s face._

_“When will you accept that I can do anything you can?” she whispered in response. Adam leaned in and placed a kiss on her cheek, teasing her as he always does._

_“You haven’t even seen my bad side yet, Blake,” Adam chuckled in dark humor. Blake was lost in her thoughts._

_“When will you accept that you mean more to me than you think?” she asked, sadness filling her head. Adam dropped his head back and sighed in defeat._

_“Blake, we are not having this discussion again.” She stood up rapidly and grabbed her weapon, sheathing it and putting it on her back. “Blake.”_

_“I am not too young, Adam,” she shouted, shoving him away from her. “I care about you.” He held his hands up in defense, letting Blake unleash her frustration on him. “Why can’t you just accept that?”_

_“Blake, don’t you think I feel the same way?” he responded, holding her wrists tightly in his hands to stop her from hitting him. “I care about you, too, but I don’t want this to affect how people see us. I am much older than you, and people are not going to be okay with that. And by people, I mean your parents.”_

_“You’re not that much older than me,” Blake whispered helplessly. “I don’t care what they think.” Adam held her at arm's length._

_“Then why haven’t you told them about your training?” he asked bitterly, flinging her arms away. “Once you tell them you want to be a fighter, then maybe we can discuss our relationship.” Blake grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him down, connecting their lips in a passionate kiss. That’s all they’ve shared together. Small moments of sporadic ecstasy. Adam was the first to start it. They had just finished training when it rained down on them. They were in the shelter of his tent. She wasn’t scared to be in the forest with all the Grimm anymore. Adam saw how much she matured, how devoted she was into fighting. He couldn't help himself. Blake didn’t push away, but after a while, Adam did and ran into the forest in shame for not being able to control himself. The moment was left forgotten until Blake did the same to him a few weeks later when they finished fighting off Grimm. The cycle only continued as Adam refused to start anything with Blake in fear of being separated from her. The Belladonna family settled into Vale to extend the White Fang’s practices, but Blake’s parents still refused to give her a role in the organization._

_Adam pushed Blake away and sighed regretfully. “We can’t keep going on like this, my darling.” He lifted her chin up, brushing his thumb against her cheekbone, and gave her a final, longing kiss. “One day.”_

_“You keep saying that,” she responded, reaching up to tie her ribbon around her head. “Training’s done for the day, I’m going home.” Blake was halfway there when she made the decision to tell her parents the truth. Not about Adam, but about training in secret. She had been doing it for almost a year now. In the beginning, when her aura wasn’t fully mastered yet, she had to hide the bruises from her family so they wouldn’t suspect anything. She didn’t even tell them that Adam was her only friend in Vale. Before entering the house, she sent Adam a message of what she was going to do._

_When she was inside, she instantly smelled the food coming from the dining room. Making sure Gambol Shroud was hidden in her bag, she followed the smell. “Ah, Blake, how nice of you to join us,” Ghira called out with a caring smile, tucking his glasses away. “You’ve been late for dinner several times this week. I know you love reading, but honestly sweetie, the books will be there when you return tomorrow.” Kali laughed as she placed a plate full of bread on the table._

_“Sit, honey,” her mom said as she placed a kiss on her cheek. Kali removed the bow from her daughter’s ears and placed it aside._

_“How was your day?” Blake asked as she took a seat across from her father. She started piling food on her plate even though she wasn’t that hungry. Her stomach was tied in knots. She only half listened to what her parents were saying. Her ears perked up when she heard Ghira say Adam’s name._

_“Why won’t you let me be a part of the White Fang?” Blake asked, interrupting a story her dad was telling her mom. They both stared at her in shock before Kali answered._

_“Blake, you are part of the White Fang. You’ve been ever since you were a child. I know you are still attending the boycotts and protests, your father’s men have given us reports. I know you’re being safe so I let it slide. What more do you want?”_

_“I want to be in missions. I want to feel like I’m doing more than just ruining one human’s day.” Ghira’s utensils clattered on his plate. “Why don’t you trust me?”_

_“Kali isn’t even allowed to go on missions and she’s been in the White Fang longer than you have.”_

_“It’s not the same! Mom chose not to fight! I want to fight!” Blake snapped throwing her knife and fork down on the table._

_“Young lady, watch your tone,” her dad growled, slamming his fist down at the table. “I thought you would be over this phase of yours. You can’t fight, you aren’t ready. You aren’t strong. You will only get hurt in these missions and it will take too long for anyone to train you properly.”_

_“You could have at least given me a chance!” she screamed, pushing her chair back and standing up. “I never had that option. I’ve always wanted to fight, you denied me that right.”_

_“It’s not safe for you, Blake,” Kali responded, standing next to her daughter. She placed a hand on her shoulder, but Blake shoved her mom away. “We’re only trying to protect you.”_

_“I can protect myself. I’ve been training. I know how to fight.” Before any of them could respond, the doorbell rang throughout the house. Kali waived at one of the servants to open the door._

_“What do you mean you’ve been training?” Ghira growled threateningly, standing up at full height. Blake instinctively backed away as her dad’s looming figure intimidated her. “You’ve caused a scene, now is your time to explain yourself, Blake!” She pulled out Gambol Shroud and held her tightly. Ghira eyed the weapon before throwing the dining table across the room. In his fit of rage, he didn’t see where he aimed. The table was about to slam into Blake before Adam rushed in time and sliced it in half before it could injure his partner. He kept his sword in its sheath but still had a hand hovering over it in case anything happened._

_“Adam?” the Belladonna family called out at the same time. Ghira’s claws jutted out as he put the pieces together._

_“Dad, no!” Blake shouted, shoving herself in front of Adam. “I asked him to train me. It’s all my fault.” Adam placed a hand on Blake's shoulder to remind her he was there to support her._

_“I trusted you and you decide to poison my daughter’s mind?!” Ghira shouted as he approached the two. “Get out of my house!” He began kicking chairs out of the way as he neared them._

_“He’s my friend!” Blake shouted, holding onto Adam tightly. "Training was my idea!"_

_“Ghira, you need to calm down,” Kali warned when she saw her husband’s retractable claws out. “Young man, I think it is best for you to leave before anything else happens tonight. Blake, go to your room.”_

_“I’m not a child-” Blake protested before Kali shouted “NOW!” at her. Ghira stared as Blake and Adam left the room._

_“You did a stupid thing, Blake,” Adam told her when they were at the front door._

_“It was time to tell them. I don’t want to keep hiding what I do. Or who I do it with.” Adam shook his head._

_“Your father isn’t going to trust me anymore. How do you think he’ll react to us ever remaining friends?” Adam leaned down and kissed her cheek sadly, placing a cloth in her pocket. “Goodbye.”_

**They landed on the train with ease. This wasn’t their first rodeo, but it was the largest one they’ve ever done solo. “Looks like we’re going to be doing this the hard way,” Adam told her as the robots activated. Blake stood up from her crouched position, a smirk forming on her face.**

**“Don’t be so dramatic,” she responded as she reached for Gambol Shroud.**

_“You’ve abused our trust, Blake. This is the only way” Ghira told this to her daughter at least three times during their return trip to Menagerie. “You’ve been away from home for too long, away from your friends. We’ll discuss your training once things have settled down.”_

_“Adam was my friend. I couldn’t even say goodbye to him.” Blake sulked as they left the ship. She had no reason to wear her bow, but she kept it on in silent protest. Everyone in island knew who she was, no one would mistake her for a human. Not like Adam did when they first met. She already felt claustrophobic in the island. It’s only been ten minutes. She had forgotten how crowded it was. “And if you were really going to consider my training, you wouldn’t have taken my weapon away.” She left her family and headed to her childhood home. She was expecting it to be dusty considering no one has lived there in over a year, but it was recently cleaned._

_“Welcome home,” she muttered miserably to herself. She headed to her room and locked herself in. Blake was surrounded by books. She didn’t read as much as she used to since most of her time was spent on training, but there would be times where Adam would dedicate a day where Blake was allowed to enjoy herself in books. He brought dozens of books for her in the forest so she could read in peace. At first, Adam would train by himself as Blake read in the shade of the trees. But one day, she forced him to read with her. Some of her favorite moments with him happened when they read in silence. Her head on his lap, the red leave surrounding them in a calm silence. She was content in those moments._

_Blake collapsed in her bed, grasping tightly the cloth that Adam gave her the last time she saw him. It had his emblem embroidered in black and red. She cried silently as she longed for her friend. Her parents took her scroll so she couldn’t stay in contact with Adam. “_ He’s no good for you. It’s better if you don’t keep in contact. He’s too old. He's not safe _.” She wiped her tears away. There was a tender knock on her door followed by the voice of Kali. “Blake? We’re having dinner soon, please join us. It’s good to be back home where we are safe.” She hovered in the door for a moment before retreating downstairs to join her husband._

_Blake didn’t want to eat, she didn’t even want to see Ghira, but if she stayed in her room for too long, he was more than capable of breaking down the door. She washed up before retreating downstairs. While she did enjoy Vale, her house still holds something special in her heart. She sat on the mat in her usual place. Kali served her tea and patted her daughter’s head lightly. “You don’t need this anymore, sweetie.” She reached over to remove her daughter’s bow, but Blake moved out of the way, still silent. Kali sighed in defeat and took a seat. They ate in silence. Blake mostly picked at her food but managed to eat something or else her parents would make a fuss._

_“Blake, I…” Ghira sighed and rubbed his eyes in frustration. “Blake, I owe you an apology.” She looked up, suspicion filling her head. “I acted out aggressively back in Vale and I almost hurt you in the process. I hope you know I never meant to hurt you. I just don’t want you to go down that path. It’s too dangerous.” She didn’t say anything. “Blake, I’m trying to apologize. Can’t you at least give me that?”_

_“What do you want me to say?” she asked helplessly. “I’m already in Menagerie. You’ve already decided my future. Do you want me to accept your apology? Fine, but you act as if I didn’t already know that. There’s nothing else that I can do.” She shoved some food in her mouth before pushing her plate away. She turned to her mom and said, “I’m done eating, can I be excused?” Kali nodded at her daughter._

_Later that night, Kali went into her daughter’s when she was asleep. Kali sat on the side of her bed, pushing the hair out of her sleeping face. She was pleased to see that Blake wasn’t stubborn enough to sleep with the bow on. Her cat ears twitched slightly as the Faunus girl stirred awake at her mom’s presence. “Mom? What’s going on?”_

_“You’re being too hard on your father,” Kali whispered, still playing with Blake’s dark hair. “I used to be like you, Blake. When we first got married, I was determined on joining him on missions. He agreed without hesitation. But we both regretted it.” Blake sat up and looked at her mom. Kali dropped her hands from her daughter’s hair and held her hands instead. “He almost lost me in a mission. I was left behind and some humans got to me. If Ghira hadn’t returned, I would have probably died. I think we both have that fear even though it’s been years. I’m sorry that this is all placed on you, but you have to understand where we are coming from. If anything ever happened to you, it would devastate me and it would kill your father. We would never forgive ourselves.” Blake looked down at their hands but didn’t say anything. Kali stood up to return to her own bed. “You will always be our greatest love. Nothing will stop us from protecting you.” She kissed Blake’s forehead before leaving._

_Blake spent most of her time reading in her room. She would join her parents during breakfast, lunch, and dinner, but she didn’t do anything else. She wasn’t as hostile towards her dad anymore, but she wasn’t exactly social. She wasn’t surprised when he told her she wouldn’t continue her training anymore. He did return Gambol Shroud to her as a peace offering. She would hold her weapon on nights she felt miserable. When she woke up from a nightmare. When her dad started leaving for missions again. When she was given a new scroll that didn’t have Adam’s contact information. She missed the feeling of being in charge, of having control of her life. Adam made her feel important. Holding Gambol Shroud made her feel like that, but never the same way Adam did._

_She didn’t realize it at first, but she knew something was off. More books were being added to her collection and not by her doing. At first, she suspected her parents, but they would have asked what books she wanted before buying anything. They would ask if she liked the books she was reading. She brushed it aside for a while until she noticed the flowers in her balcony. In the middle of the night, she grabbed Gambol Shroud and started searching the area near her house. A hand clamped over her mouth and dragged her in the shadows before she could gasp in surprise. She was ready to strike the intruder with her sword when she saw a familiar shade of red._

_“Adam,” she whispered in awe, dropping her weapon. Adam pulled her into his arms and held her tightly. “Adam, I’ve missed you so much.” He held her tightly in his arms._

_“We’re too close to your house, let’s go somewhere.” Together they ran to the edge of the city. They were in the desert, not too far in, but far away from the city that the night sky was filled with millions of stars. Blake threw herself into Adam’s arms and cried. “I’ve missed you so much, my darling. I’m sorry it took me so long to find you.” She stood on her toes and kissed him. They toppled over on the desert sand, still enveloped in each other's arms. Nothing needed to be said. It was like when they read together in the forest. They didn’t say anything, they just held each other and looked at the sky._

_“Take me away,” Blake whispered to Adam. She was wearing Adam’s jacket since the desert was freezing at night. “I can’t keep living like this anymore. I can’t have my parents decide my life, I want to do something good. I want to be with you, Adam. I want to change the world with you.”_

_“Blake… It’s too dangerous.”_

_“That’s what my parents said!” she exclaimed in anger, sitting up and crossing her legs underneath her. Adam’s jacket was too big on her, distracting Adam for a brief second. “Don’t sink to their level. Please, I can’t lose you. We can protect each other. That’s all we need. We’ll join a branch of the White Fang that isn’t too close to my dad’s work.” Adam pulled Blake into a desperate kiss tangling his fingers through her dark hair. Blake only pulled away because of the shiver that took over her body. Adam chuckled slightly as he pulled her into his arms and kept her warm._

_“I think you look best under the stars, Blake,” he whispered as they stared at the universe. “You ask too much of me. I can’t tear you away from your family, I know how much they mean to you.”_

_“This is my decision, Adam. You aren’t responsible for it. I know I can do something with my life besides reading an endless amount of books.” Adam kissed the top of her head and sighed. “I feel safe when I’m with you. You’re the only person I can trust.” Before Adam could respond, the sound of sirens rang throughout the city. Blake stood up in alarm, reaching for Gambol Shroud._

_“What’s going on?” Adam asked as he reached for his sword._

_“Grimm attack! They’re much deadlier here than in Forever Fall, we have to run!” Blake could already hear the Grimm approaching them. As they were running towards the city, Blake could see the figures running into the desert to fight the Grimm. She stopped for a brief moment, knowing very well Ghira would be there and he would recognize her in an instant._

_“Blake! Let’s go!” Adam shouted, snapping her out of her trance. It was too late. Her short delay was enough for some Grimm to catch up to the couple. She pulls out her weapon and began fighting the serpent Grimm alongside Adam. “Up!” She jumps on Adam’s back and launched herself in the air to get better aim at the creature. More begin to join and encircle the two Faunus no matter how many they took down. The black smoke was making it difficult to see. Members of the White Fang had reached them and were attacking the creatures with guns. “Get to safety, I have to prepare.”_

_“Adam, no!” Blake shouted as she fired her gun. “You haven’t mastered Moonslice yet, you could hurt other people!”_

_“Then get them out of the way!” he snapped and shoved her out of the way. Blake used the gun and ribbon as a grappling hook and got out of the circle of Grimm._

_“You have to run!” Blake shouted at the members. “Get back to the city, you’re going to get hurt!” Someone grabbed her by the back of the shirt and stopped her. She turned to face her dad, to see the look of fear and disappointment in his eyes._

_“What have you done?” he demanded. She pulled herself free. “Why are you out here fighting, you need to get to safety!”_

_“Adam is trying to use his semblance to kill the rest of the Grimm, but everyone near the circle is at risk of getting injured! We need to take cover!” In almost an instant, the energy in the atmosphere was consumed as Adam used his semblance in a flash of red and black. The Grimm fell and thankfully no one was hurt. Adam fell to his knees in exhaustion._

_“Blake, come back!” Ghira shouted when his daughter ran to help the boy with the red hair. He watched helplessly as she fell to her knees to help Adam, to make sure he was unharmed. He approached them slowly, hearing as his daughter mumbled words to the boy as she comforted him._

_“You did it, Adam. You’re a hero. You did it.” The black smoke stained Blake’s skin, but she didn’t care. She was fully devoted to helping Adam. Being separated from him for so long only increased her need to be with him. She wants to spend her time with Adam fighting the world._

_“Blake,” Ghira whispered in a broken voice. He knew that in a way, he just lost his daughter. “We have to return to the city. It’s not safe in the desert.” Blake helped Adam to his feet and helped him walk. Ghira led them out and found a medic to help them._

_“Adam drained most of his aura on that final attack,” Blake explained as she helped Adam find a place to lie down. “He hasn’t mastered his semblance yet, but we’re getting there.”_

_“Blake, where did you learn to fight like that? Was it all Adam?” She nodded slowly. “Do I want to know why you two were out in the desert in the middle of the night?”_

_“I heard someone outside my balcony. I went out with Gambol Shroud - my weapon - and investigated. I found Adam and we walked around and talked.” Blake sheathed her weapon and stood in front of her father._

_“When boys are lurking out your window, you call the police or you call your father to protect you. You don’t run away with them.”_

_“Dad… I don’t need protecting. Why can’t you understand that? Me and Adam, we have a bond on the battlefield. This isn’t our first time fighting Grimm. I knew I would be safe with him.”_

_“Ghira! Blake!” The two Faunus turned to who was shouting. Kali was breaking her way through the crowd and threw herself in the arms of her family. “I was so worried, I couldn’t find either of you.”_

_“It’s okay, honey, we’re safe,” Ghira responded. Kali’s eyes shifted from the smoke stains, to Blake’s weapon, and to Adam lying unconscious nearby._

_“Blake-” She turned around and joined Adam’s side after he called out for her. “Are you okay?” She held his hand tightly, brushing the hair out of his face._

_“I’m safe. I didn’t get hurt. The Grimm can’t do anything against us, Adam.” Adam chuckled slightly and kissed her hands. “I told you I could beat you.”_

_“This so does not count!” Adam scoffed before laughing. Blake didn’t even look at her parents. Kali felt a pain in her heart so powerful, she had to hold onto Ghira or she would fall down._

_“Oh, my baby girl,” she whispered in horror. “Ghira, what are we going to do?” Ghira shook his head._

_“I don’t think we can do anything, dear. If we try to keep her here, she’s only going to run away. She cares too much about Adam to leave him ever again. We have to give her a choice.” The parents saw as Blake laughed with Adam, how bright she was smiling._

_“I don’t think I’ve ever seen her this happy before,” Kali pointed out sadly. “Oh, my poor baby girl… what have you gotten yourself into?” Adam nudged Blake and pointed to her parents._

_“I will always take care of you and keep you safe, but this is your decision to make.” Adam sat up slowly as Blake stood up and marched to her parents._

_“You can take my weapon. I’ll just build another one.” Ghira and Kali could only stare at their daughter with an empty look in their eyes. “I want to fight, Dad. I want to protect my people. I want us to stop suffering because of how humans treat us. I want to make a difference. And if you won’t let me do it with you then I’ll find someone else.” Ghira swallowed the lump in his throat._

_“Okay,” he responded hoarsely. “We tried to stop you, but we never gave you a choice. I am sorry for that, Blake. I’ll give you one now. You can stay here and join me in missions and have an official spot in the White Fang. You can fight with me to protect our people. Or you can go with Adam.” Kali shut her eyes, but she still saw the hopeful expression in her daughter’s face when Ghira said Adam’s name. “You can join a different branch and still have the same rights with Adam. I will not stop you from what you want to do in life.”_

_“We will support any decision you make, Blake,” Kali added, trying to hide the tremble in her voice. Blake looked down at her hands. She glanced at Adam for a brief second before deciding._

_“You’re my parents and I will always love you… but I know fighting with Adam is what I am meant to do. I know together we can change society’s rule. I will always appreciate what you have done for the Faunus and the White Fang, but it is time for me to try something new and find my own path in life.” Kali pulled her daughter into a tight embrace, trying to stop the tears from spilling over. Ghira placed a hand on Blake’s shoulder, letting Kali have her moment with Blake. Kali placed a kiss on her daughter’s cheek. Blake stood on her toes and gave Ghira a quick kiss._

_“I promise I’ll keep in touch,” she said as she walked back to Adam._

_“Ghira!” He turned around to face the White Fang member calling for him. “Since when did your daughter learn to fight?” He looked around but couldn’t find either Blake or Adam. By the time the Belladonna parents returned to their home, Blake had packed a few belongings and left immediately. She was gone._

**They slashed through the robots with ease. They’ve faced much worse before and soon reached the dust crystals. “Perfect,” Adam commented, feeling the power of the crystals. “Move up to the next car. I’ll set the charges.”**

**Blake hesitated. “What about the crew members?” she asked in concern. Adam towered over her as he spoke.**

**“What about them?” he questioned menacingly. Before she could respond, a spider robot interrupted them. They’d never fought against one of those before. Adam charged towards the robot.**

**“Adam!” She followed him and tried to attack, but it was useless. Even Adam had a hard time attacking it. He pulled her away from danger when the robot attacked her. “We need to get out of here.”**

**“Buy me some time!” he ordered when they landed in a different cart, hand already on his sword.**

**“Are you sure?” she asked in concern. He has had many practices with Moonslice, but using his semblance still took a toll on him. Blake wasn’t sure she could complete the mission if he was unconscious.**

**“Do it!”**

_“Adam…” Blake could barely breathe. She still couldn’t adjust to what happened. “Adam, what happened back there?” She was chasing after him through their base camp._

_“I was protecting us like always, Blake.” He entered their shared tent. “What do I need to explain?” Adam threw his sword on the cot and sat down. He used an old rag to wipe the blood from his skin. As for his clothes, well, there's a reason Adam enjoys wearing black._

_“You… you killed someone Adam,” Blake said in horror. She can still smell the blood. Her eyes watered as she remembered what happened in the mission. “You killed an innocent person.” Adam stood up in anger._

_“I killed a human, Blake. It’s happened before in missions. This isn’t anything new.” Blake kicked her shoes off angrily._

_“They were accidents before, Adam! I saw you! I saw how you deliberately chose to attack that human! He didn’t deserve to die!”_

_“It was self-defense! You walked in at the wrong moment, he was attacking me. I couldn’t get away. I had to do something to leave that place. I needed to find you, Blake. I would never hurt anyone unless I had to.”_

_“You are the best fighter in this goddamn camp,” Blake spat angrily. “In every training session, you can attack dozens of people without breaking a sweat. I’m supposed to believe that one human threatened you to the point where you had the need to kill them?” Adam yanked Blake by her scarf and pulled her close to his face._

_“Don’t insult me,” he hissed, holding her above ground. Blake was digging her fingers into his hand. He threw her on the bed and stormed out of the camp before he lost his temper again._

_When nightfall came, Adam returned to his tent. Blake was in bed reading a book. He sighed when he saw the ribbon in her head. “Take it off,” he told her as he placed his weapon down. She glanced up from her book but didn’t say anything. She knew wearing the bow would piss off Adam. She only did it when she was upset at him._

_“Not until you tell me why you keep killing people.” Blake placed her book aside. “There are other ways. The humans fear us because of what we’re doing.”_

_“They should fear us!” Adam shouted, kicking a crate in frustration. “Stop trying to defend them!”_

_“I’m not!” Blake shouted as she stood up. “I‘m just tired of seeing people get hurt!” Adam charged at her. Blake backed away from him until there was nowhere else to go. Adam stopped in front of her and paused for a second. “Adam, we’ve always wanted to change the world. We don’t have to kill humans to do that.” He sighed before backhanding her. Blake fell on the ground in shock, touching her face with a trembling hand. She looked up at Adam, not understanding what his expression meant._

_“I told you to take it off.” Blake cowered under his gaze as he reached over and roughly snatched the ribbon covering her ears. “You are a soldier. You always listen to what your leader says.” Blake was left alone in the tent. She stayed in the corner, arms wrapped around her legs as she cried. Adam was in another tent planning for the next mission. It was the break of dawn when he retreated back to his tent. He found Blake asleep on the ground, a bruise still on her cheek. He picked her up and laid her in bed, tucking the blankets around them to stay warm. She woke up enveloped in his arms later that morning._

_“Adam?” Blake whispered groggily as she sat up. Her cheek throbbed in pain, reminding her of the events that happened last night. The pain faded away as she used her aura. Adam was still asleep. Blake quickly dressed and left the tent. She wondered into Forever Fall and sat. She found herself doing this more often than she’d like. It wasn’t the first time Adam hit her. She would run to the forest to find some peace and quiet. Blake pulled out her scroll and looked through her contacts._

_It has been months since she last spoke to her parents. Adam stopped her from contacting them when Ghira stepped down as the High Leader of the White Fang. The loss of their daughter devastated them. Ghira couldn’t lead his people anymore. Her mother sent her constant messages, but Blake never responded. She missed them. It’s been a year since she left and she wants to go back. With a shaking finger, she pressed the call button and held the scroll to her face._

_“Blake?” Kali responded almost immediately. “Baby, are you okay? How are you?” Blake felt her heart wrench in pain at the sound of her mom’s voice._

_“Hi, Mom,” Blake answered with a hoarse voice. “I’m sorry I haven’t called.”_

_“Don’t worry about that, Blake. I just want to know you’re safe. We read the reports of your missions, but that’s the only way to know how you are doing. Are you happy? I know you're trying to change society standards. We are so proud of you.” Blake chuckled ironically._

_“I’m doing my best.” Her cat ears twitched as a flock of birds flew away from a nearby tree. “Mom, is Dad there?”_

_“No, he’s out doing some errands. Is everything alright Blake?”Blake’s lip trembled. She didn’t want to make her mom worry. This was her decision, after all, she has to deal with the consequences._

_“Everything’s fine, Mom. I promise.” Kali knew something was wrong, but she didn’t want to risk scaring Blake away. She sniffed and pushed through instead._

_“How’s… Adam?” Kali asked timidly._

_“Adam? He’s great.” Blake answered too quickly. “I really think we’re creating some change. I think it’s all going to be okay.”_

_“Yeah, well, I know the kind of actions he’s using to get that change,” Kali answered distastefully. “Please tell me you’re not doing anything dangerous, Blake.”_

_“It’s not like that, Mom. The accidents that happened during the missions were self-defense. I’m not putting myself in danger, I know what I can do.”_

_“Blake.” The cat Faunus stood up in surprise when she heard someone call her name out in the forest. She dropped her scroll in a panic and grabbed her weapon. “What do you think you're doing?”_

_“Adam,” Blake called out in a shaky voice. “I haven’t done anything, I-” She stopped when she saw Adam standing across from her. She was backing away, but Adam approached her. Kali’s frantic calls could be heard from the scroll before Adam shattered it with his boot._

_“I thought I made it clear you couldn’t talk to your traitorous parents.” Blake’s hand trembled. “They abandoned the cause.”_

_“No, they didn’t!” Blake defended, tears forming in her eyes. “They’re still working within Menagerie. I just wanted to hear my mom’s voice.” Adam glared at her before attacking. Blake held her weapon up to defend herself. She used her semblance and stood far from him. “I just want to see my family again, I’m not leaving the cause. I still want to fight for the Faunus. I just miss my family.”_

_“You can’t stand by my side and still support your parents’ actions.” He charged at her again. Blake only blocked his attacks but didn’t fight back. “Fight back, you coward! If you want to see your parents, then prove to me you can! Beat me and you can go!”_

_“Adam, stop!” Blake screamed when his sword grazed her arm. She dropped her weapon and held her hands in the air. “I’m not going to fight you. You can't keep doing this.” Adam was breathing hard. He kicked his sword aside and charged at Blake with his bare hands. She tried to hold her hands up to protect her face, but Adam didn’t stop the hits. He grabbed her by the shirt and slammed her against the tree trunk._

_“You will learn to follow directions one way or another,” he growled. Blake’s eye was swollen shut, but she could still make out the Grimm approaching the two fighting Faunus, its beaming red eye staring into her._

_“Adam, stop,” she begged as she tried to claw her way free. “There are Grimm approaching us!” With Blake’s fear and Adam’s hatred, there’s no surprise that the Grimm were attracted to them. He threw her towards the Grimm weaponless. “Adam, please! Don’t do this!” Blake jumped out of the way when an Ursa charged at her. She fell over and tried crawling away as the Ursa charged at her again. Blake raised her arms up to protect herself as the Grimm brought down its claws at her. “Adam!”_

**“MOVE!” Adam shouted at Blake when he saw the spider robot getting ready to fire a laser beam. She took cover as he absorbed the energy into his sword. It took him several times to understand his semblance. If he didn’t absorb the power he was getting from his enemies' attacks, how own aura would be drained. But now he mastered his semblance. With a smirk on his face and a sinister laugh, Adam slashed his sword at the spider robot and destroyed it. He paused to look at his work before turning to join Blake. He stopped at the edge of his train cart when he saw her standing near the coupler. He reached out to grab her, but the look on her face stopped him from moving. It was the same look of determination she had when he first met her in the protest in Vale. Adam hasn’t seen that look in many months.**

**“Goodbye,” she told him before swinging her sword down, severing the two carts as she severed their bond. She watched his figure get smaller in the distance, his red hair blending in with the leaves of the forest. Not all shades of red were beautiful.**


End file.
